


Desperate

by Musicandanimefreak



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicandanimefreak/pseuds/Musicandanimefreak
Summary: Sorry guys this is not a fanfic. I'm looking for one that I read a few years agoIt was an akafemkuro fanfic where they were married and kuroko was pregnant. Unfortunately, akashi gets into an accident and loses his memory.Edit: thanks for the risen Phoenix for finding the fic! It's called "the story of teal and red" chapter 5 on ff.net
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 14





	Desperate

Ok, so the story was they were married and kuroko was pregnant. Unfortunately, akashi gets into an accident and loses his memory. He remembers his middle school days before he meets kuroko meaning he remembers the rest of the generation of miracles just not her. 

Kuroko ( I think the author named her tetsuna) tries to help him with everything. On the other hand, Akashi's like "I want a divorce. I can't be with someone I don't remember loving. " She's devastated but has not choice but to comply. Since everything is so painful for her, she plans on moving overseas with her baby ( I think with kagami to America) to have a new start. Akashi finds out and his wedding ring jolts his memory and stops her from going. 

That's basically the gist of it. I don't remember some details but I got the main plots down. I have been looking for this fanfic for about a year and a half. Making this was my last resort. I'm hella desperate lol. So, if y'all know this story, please tell me in the comments section.


End file.
